The Color Red
by RikuxHeart
Summary: Sephiroth has lived his entire life without experiencing true colors. When introduced to the color red, how quickly his life changes. Sort of a poetic drabble in Seph's POV.


The Color Red

A/N: So this is a short little drabble I came up with when trying to think of some new rp ideas. Sounded interesting in my head, so I figured, what the hell, I haven't written anything new in a while, and look! It's a one-shot! No waiting for me to get around to posting another chapter! Isn't it great? I seriously need to write more of these, though probably not so many on my friend's Ipad on our way back from Pittsburg. Sooo carsick right now. Anywho, short one-shot, Sehpiroth's POV, poetic slash fic that I've never tried before. So leave me a review and let me know what you think. Sorry, no lemons this time, but there's definately a hint that 'something' went down. XD Again, Please review! It makes me happeh.

Disclaimer: Sephiroth, Genesis, and Crisis Core as a whole are the property of blah blah blah. You know the drill. I don't own it. Only thing I claim is the plot... wait... there is not plot. Ok, I own this purely fictional piece of work. -points to the hapless rambling below.- Cool?

* * *

><p>In a world of sterile silver and transparent glass, my heart and soul are barren of anything even closely resembling life. True ties in this lifestyle are redundant and short lived. A lesson that would be learned through the ever changing faces of the people around me. Empty eyes mirror their despair and loneliness, something I could never comprehend, and something no man, woman, or child would dare take the time to teach a breathing weapon.<p>

I would watch time slowly pass me by with no inclination of what I was missing, my mako infused orbs glued to the outside world through the window pane located on the thirtieth floor of the ShinRa building, from the time I was but a child, to a General 1st Class. I would watch them go about their daily lives below, never to be a part of their universe. I witnessed happiness in their smiles, sadness in their tears, so many emotions these feeble humans were cursed with while I remained hollow and frivolous to their cause or their meaning.

Even so, I longed for a taste of freedom. To experience these feelings for myself, to be awash in a world of emotions and colors, the beauty of which I was never meant to even touch, let alone hold in my pale hands.. I wanted to step outside and linger among the multitude of faces and the rush of stress and burdens that plagued the common folk of Midgar, not as a SOLDIER, but as one of them. I longed to discover the texture of colors throughout the world. The softness of a flushed rosy orange peach, the brittleness of flourishing green moss, the cool silk of crystal blue water seeping through my fingers.

But alas, I am locked away inside the most stinted of barren wastelands. Nothing but cold, unforgiving metal, and fluorescent lights, flaky papers and files, test tubes and swords. Everything is a harsh gray, black, or white. Inside this building, nothing lives. Nothing thrives... Nothing feels. It's cold and intimidating, and I find myself escaping to the shadows more and more frequently to close my eyes and imagine the world of colors just outside my prison bars, colors I can never be a part of.

Just when my entire world was about to fade to black forever, that ever present will to survive flickering and dying a slow death over the years, the urge to look just one last time brought me out of my solitude. And I was met with the most breathtaking color I'd ever had the privilege of laying my eyes on. Only this time, to my utter shock. I wasn't watching from countless stories above, but staring it directly in the face.

Red was never really a color I pondered upon very often. Red was the color of blood, the one color I was no stranger to. However, I was introduced to a whole new spectrum of this color as you wore it proudly from head to toe. I was transfixed by it. By you. And when I was told your name, there was a rush of feelings within me I'd never felt before. My longing to experience the colors of the world dissipated that day, and from then on, all I wished to see was red. Just as one would connect my own name with the color of glinting, unbreakable silver, the name Genesis brought forth an image of fire, life, and passion to my mind's eye.

To be near it, the color red, which stood out so prominently against the stark wilderness of whitewashed walls and unfeeling metal and glass, meant to see. If only for a minute of your presence, it would hold me over for days, and I would find myself waking up as if I'd spent my entire life asleep.

As time passed, and the distance between us began to disappear, I would start to wonder what the color of red sounded like. I was pleased when I wasn't pushed away, that my curiosity intrigued you enough to remain in my company, and after many long and troublesome months, you allowed me to listen. The calm, relaxed tone of your voice as you expertly recited line after line out of that leather-bound play book, was a melody my ears reveled in with such intensity that it rivaled the nightmarish clash of steel on steel and war cries I'd become so accustomed to. That soft, lilting laughter you would respond with when I asked you to continue, and I felt the first echoing pulse of a heartbeat resonate in my chest, flooding me with warmth and sensation the likes of which I never knew I was capable of.

To be near it, the color red, which danced along my conscious thought every waking hour of the day, tormented me in my hours of sleep, meant to hear. If only for thirty seconds of your presence, it would hold me over for weeks, and I finally took notice that there was sound all around me, that nothing was ever truly silent.

Slowly, as many months flew by, I would begin to ponder the feel of the color red. The amusement on your face dealt a harsh blow to my pride, but you complied after a while, granting me permission to touch the buttery soft leather of your coat, thread my fingers through silken locks of auburn hair. Something inside me stirred, and a deep, insatiable hunger began to grow, constricting my chest until it was difficult to call your name. Everything was so new to me, uncharted territory I was never supposed to tread upon. But every time, I couldn't help but reach out again and again. It had become a subconscious habit.

To be near it, the color red, which lingered on the pads of my fingertips for ages after the source of the sensation had left me, meant to feel. If only for ten seconds of your presence, it would hold me over for months, and I realized that nothing in my world could compare to the texture of your coat. Not even the pliant fabric of my own.

I was unaware of when my thought process had led me to thinking about the taste of red. All in all, it seemed a rather odd request to make of my dear friend, and I refused to come out with my new found curiosity. It seemed like forever had passed in the blink of an eye as I fruitlessly conjured up false answers to satisfy my burning, relentless question. It was only by a slip of the tongue that you learned of my new fascination. This time, there was no amusement in your eyes, no laughter or playful jabs at my ego, only stoic and uncomfortable silence.

You walked away from me that day without a word, and I learned of a new, more frightening emotion that rendered me lost and confused. The emptiness I felt deep in my chest as I watched you leave was unbearable. I was... sad. Before I met you I was devoid of emotions even when I longed so strongly to be more than whatever it was I was destined to become. This emptiness made me long to become nothing, and for the first time since I laid eyes on you, I wished I'd never met you. It was better to continue longing for something I never knew, than to know and lose it.

That same night, I lay in my quarters, surrounded by darkness and immersed in my thoughts. I heard not the door or the soft pad of footstep across my carpeted floor. I felt not the soft shift upon my mattress, saw not the shadow of your outline out of the corner of my visage, but I received my first taste of red. It was a soft, lingering presence upon my lips that stole my breath and snapped me out of my reverie so quickly that it dazed me. Alarmed and confused, my body's first instinct was to lash out. Before my mind could catch up, I had you pinned beneath me, tasting you again, swallowing your moan of surprise. I couldn't get enough. I was drowning in this wave of desire that had overcome me, and you never pushed me away.

That night, you opened my eyes again and showed me a new world of pleasure and color. One I'll never be able to forget. One I'll never be able to thank you enough for. To be near it, the color red, which surrounds me at any given point of the day and creates a burning ache to satisfy my thirst for you, means to live. If only for a split second of your presence, it would hold me over for the rest of my life. But as I lay awake in the middle of the night, watching you sleep soundly within my embrace, I know I'll never have to live in a world without color ever again, because everything is red. And red is the color of my life, my love, my Genesis.

Fin

* * *

><p>EN: REVIEW please? And if anyone has some fresh new ideas feel free to voice them. I'll happily give anything a try. Dedicated to my Rp partner/Girlfriend


End file.
